


Giving Thanks

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Appreciation Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Family, Fictional Town, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa Appreciation Week, Omega Clarke, Omega Jake, Omega Verse, Rockstar AU, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: A trip to Clarke's family home for Thanksgiving.





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by wolfjillyjill

Clarke adjusted the volume on the satellite radio and eyed Lexa from her peripheral vision. Her partner held onto the steering wheel of her new customize jet black Cadillac Escalade with a death grip. They had miles and miles to go to Bergman, a sleeping town just outside of a national park upstate New York, where she grew up and left to the big city and off to college. One lucky night their eyes connected over a crowded bar in L.A. and became inseparable and mated two years ago.

The trip, to visit her family for Thanksgiving that was weeks in the planning. At least it would be for her parents. Her dad ran the local farmer's market when he wasn't working on customizing classic cars and her mom the only doctor in town that still made house calls and finally took some time off to spend it with their only daughter. 'Her disappointment' If Clarke was honest with herself. Mom did not approve one iota of her partner. The alpha's wild ways were well known even where she grew up and it was surprised to get a text to join them at home. The first time back to the homestead in those two years.

"Just turned it off if it's bothering you," Lexa said and took a big sigh, clearly miserable. Even the new car wasn't going to bring her out of her funk.

"This was a bad idea," Clarke barely audible under her breath. Lexa's keen hearing was picking up the quiet confession through the noise of the music.

"I had to meet them one day, babe. I am part of the family, right?" A hopeful question layered in doubt. Lexa never met the girls' parents she dated. 'Dated' She smirked to herself, not even close. She'd hook up with any girl she wanted and stopped calling it dating, not wanting to be attached to one girl. Also because of how much it got in the way of her music, and now fame. Finding Clarke, being with Clarke changed how she thought of love. And the thought of another person's hands on Clarke drove her crazy. Nah, Clarke was her family. Nothing could tear them apart, even uptight parents. But having the disapproval of the people that raise Clarke made her heart heavy. It did bother her, more than she could admit.

The bad idea Clarke was thinking about was the secret she kept from her partner. For two wonderful years, she lived in bliss and love without telling her family about mating Lexa. Chalking it up her parents would never be ready to let their little girl go, even though she was a full grown adult woman, twenty-six years old and getting a name of her own with her artwork. Clarke didn't have an excuse why she never told her mate. Fear maybe, now that the time had dragged on and somehow she'd find the courage in a few years. Now it was unavoidable, and the guilt was tearing her apart.

She knew she couldn’t keep this a secret for much longer. Not from her parents, and definitely not from Lexa. The issue was, she wasn’t sure how to even bring it up without hurting her mate's feelings. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of Lexa, not quite the opposite in fact, but her mother was nearly the bane of her existence.

Time and time again, the woman made every attempt possible to scare off any of Clarke’s potential love interests. First, there was Wells Jaha, her best friend since middle school. She practically helped raise the boy, and yet her mother still thought it was fitting to criticize how the instability of his pack would lead to him being unable to depict an accurate picture of a thriving family. Needless to say, Wells didn’t take too kindly to the comment and was out the door in seconds.

A friendship more so that Clarke still missed to this day.

Then there was Niylah. They met during Clarke’s first year of college and she instantly connected with a laid-back beta. But Niylah’s unwillingness to agree with her mother's political and social ideologies left them at an impasse. Niylah may have been a beta, but she refused to be swayed by the older alpha’s need for control.

Another relationship, gone and sorely missed.

But Finn, damn did her mom worship that boy. The stringy-haired alpha charmed her mother in every which way there was. From his smile to his kind eyes, to his seemingly submissive nature. According to her mother, he was ‘the perfect fit’ to be her mate. Too bad though, that he showed himself to be nothing more than a scumbag when she found out he was cheating on her with multiple other women, and even fathered a pup behind her back.

That one, she did not see coming and had left a bad taste in her mouth.

But Lexa was different. Her alpha, her mate, she was everything. She treated Clarke with respect and dignity unmatched by any she’d ever experienced. She gave up her playgirl ways for her and seemed so much happier for it. Lexa proved to her a thousand times over that her devotion and love was unyielding. And it was because of those reasons, that she regrets having not being honest with her mate. ‘But what choice do I have? Mother will never see reason when it comes to my love life? No one will ever be good enough…’

Warmth on her hands is what takes her out of her mental doubts. She looks down to see one of Lexa’s hands tenderly placing itself atop hers on her leg. Clarke looks to Lexa, her eyes still on the open road.

“I know that I’ve been a big mousey about this whole thing as of late…” Lexa admits. “…but I promise, everything will be alright. We’ll get through this together, Clarke.”

A smile, genuine and full of love takes over Clarke’s lips as she watches her fearful, yet determined mate. Her chest warming at the comfort Lexa is attempting to give the omega.

“Together, Lex.” She answers.

Lexa intertwines their fingers together and squeezes gently. Her insides shaking, but her outside never letting it shine through.

Clarke squeezed her hand back and said, "You know I've never had a great relationship with my mom. Dad, on the other hand, is going to love you and your fleet of cars." Clarke cringed at her omega wiles she naturally used on her partner. Is was more like subterfuge, bordering on lying by omission which was still a lie. Clarke eyed a turn-off and got an idea. "Could you pull over on the next road?"

Lexa checked the GPS on her nav system. "These damn things never get the direction right."

Clarke corrected, "Oh, it's taking us in the right direction, but I need to discuss something with you before we get there." Thinking that if this was going to go badly with her partner, they still have over an hour or so to work out the hard feelings of the secret she kept from her partner. Lexa gave her quick look and smile and turned on the next road as Clarke instructed and headed back into the forest and parked next to a broken down old barn. Releasing her seat belt, Lexa adjusted herself in her seat and took a long drink of water and placed the bottle back into the cup holder.

"Let me guess you've got a twin sister?" Clarke shook her head. "A crazy uncle who voted for the creep in the White House."

Clarke shook her head again and frowned. "That would be my mom, who won't admit it was a mistake but refuses to talk about it now."

Lexa wasn't sure she should keep guessing. But, just staring into her partner's eyes was causing a severe bout of fear to come over her. Lexa took a shot in the dark. "They don't know about us mating." It hurt Lexa even to say those words out loud, fearing that she may have stumbled across the reason Clarke's frighten face was staring back at her at this moment. Clarke's tears came first.

"I don't have a good reason for keeping this from you, Lexa. I am sorry."

Lexa's felt the shame wash over her as well as heat to her face. A hole opened up in the pit of her stomach. Not saying a word to Clarke she stepped outside of the SUV and walked a bit into the forest without her mate. There it was again with the self-doubt. Her past alpha ways, punishing her for being who she was before she even met her mate. She thought that with Clarke it would move into her past and now be excepted as a loving, devoted partner. She shook her head and pushed her tears away. Lexa knew Clarke to be more than proud of her. Never putting demands on her time. She did so naturally. Lexa felt the light touch on her sleeve and turned around. Baby blue eyes looked up from the troubled face of her partner. Lexa wanted to pull away, but the nearness of her mate drew her back. The growth as a person she became around Clarke would not let her reject her attempt at explaining why she didn't tell her parents.

"Come back in the car. You're shivering, Lexa." Lexa knew she was right, but thought at first it was her heart freezing over and nodded her head. The warmth again of Clarke's hand in her's brought her willing back to listen to her mate.

Silence.

That’s what awaited them as they sat in Lexa’s car. So much was needed to be said, but neither had felt bold enough to voice it. Lexa held her hands on the steering wheel. Eyes remaining stock still on the abandoned barn ahead; Clarke, just watching her. Contemplating what she could possibly say to remedy the situation.

“Is it…” Lexa said some minutes later. “…is it that, you’re ashamed…of me?” She chokes out.

Clarke feels pain rivet through her veins as she sees her usually strong and confident alpha doing her best not to tremble from the onslaught of emotion taking her over. Instinctively, Clarke launches forward, her hands cupping the sides of Lexa’s face, turning her so that theirs could meet dead on. Fear, doubt, despair, she gathers from the shadows fitting over usually vibrantly green orbs. Her mate. Her dear Lexa, how could she allow her even to entertain the thought that she wasn’t good enough for Clarke? ‘I will not be my mother.’ She thinks, before taking a deep breath and speaking with an unbreakable, iron truth. “Never. I could not believe in this life, or any other, be ashamed of you, Lexa. Being with you, loving you, has been the greatest adventure I’ve ever been involved.” Clarke smiles at her. Sweet, wholesome. “You, are my everything and I would climb to a thousand mountain tops just to shout about how proud I am to be your mate, and you of being mine.” Tears, small yet unyielding, make a path down her cheeks with every word she lets loose from her heart. “And I am so, so very sorry that I kept this from you. That I kept it from my parents…” She swallows down the sob, now was not the time to break down. “…I just, my mother is a difficult creature…and I could not…would not be able to take it if she ever tried to use what little power she does still have over my life, and take you away from me…”

Calm. It took hearing the entirety of Clarke revelation, but calm had finally found its place within Lexa’s spirit. She covers Clarke’s hands with both of her own, caressing them with care as her eyes looked at her favorite pair of baby blues with genuine affection. “You will never lose me, Clarke.” She promises. “Never. You hear me?”

A sob escapes Clarke’s chest as she nods rapidly.

Lexa, not willing to see her omega, her beautiful mate, in such distress, gently grasps the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep, tearful yet loving kiss. The familiar softness, sending waves of comfort and understanding down Clarke’s spine. Their lips break and slot together in a delicate rhythm only achieved from years of practice. Connecting and parting, Clarke’s hands burrowing into Lexa’s brown mane, as one of Lexa’s hands holds firm on in her baby hairs, while other finds her hip. Clarke grasps when one of Lexa’s digits make contact with the small bit of revealing skin of her belly. Shockwaves unleashing into the tips of her toes as Lexa’s tongue seizes her own once it invades her mouth. The moan in unison at the sensations traveling through them and Lexa groans at the building strain that she begins to feel in her jeans.

Clarke breaks away, and they both take a much-needed breath. She looks into the dark eyes of her alpha, then at the growing length that is becoming more and more obvious by the second. She smirks when an idea plants itself in her mind. She stares into the eyes of her mate mischievously, “Push your seat back.”

Lexa looks at her confused. “But Clarke, we don’t have time to…”

“Put.” She says demanding, not becoming an omega. “Your. Seat.” She cups Lexa’s hardened cock through her pants, causing the alpha to choke on a moan. “Back. Now.”

Lexa nods immediately and does as she’s told and shifts the steering wheel into its highest position.

Clarke moves with the courage born on a desire to please her mate and climbs on top of Lexa, feeling the seat slowly descending backward giving her plenty of room to move scoot back and sit on her knees between her legs. Lexa can only watch as Clarke carefully works taking down her zipper. Lexa's cock twitched against the inside her boxers aching to be released. Blue eyes looked up at her in wonder as she slips her hands over the hem and moves the material away. Lexa's shaft stands stiff, hard and straining. Waiting for Clarke to take her in her mouth. Clarke unable to resist her firm cock, wraps her fist around the base, Lexa groans closing her eyes against the onslaught of power behind her omega's grip.

"Watch me," Clarke commands. She does and sees Clarke brushes her tongue against the sensitive skin behind the head, then licking at the drips of come seeping out of her slit. Pulling back to watch a pearl fill the space again and licks her clean. Lexa whines at being denied with Clarke holding a firm grip on her and kisses a line from the base to the tip. Lexa wants to grab Clarke and keep her in place. But letting her omega work her over feels so much better as Clarke takes her into her mouth.

Clarke moaned deep in her throat causing Lexa to released more come. They made love, not three hours ago, yet the longing for Clarke and seeing her taking her deep in her mouth like the first days they were together. Unable to part from one another and stayed tangle along with arms and legs in their sweat-soaked skin. It was bliss as this moment Clarke looked into her eyes and saw a tear fall, Lexa came. Placing her hands on the roof of the car and made short strokes to empty into her lover's mouth.

  
"Fuck, Clarke...please don't stop...."Clarke held her tighter and sucked harder taking all of her come afraid to let one drop spill away from her mouth. Lexa fell heavily on her back and continued to pant, reaching down and pulling Clarke up to connect their mouths and moan when she tasted herself in her mouth.

Her hurt vanished and in its place desire, wanting to give back to Clarke the same measure. She released her mouth and kissed her cheek. "My turn." A faint chuckle moved against her chest as Clarke pulled back.

"You don't have to. Maybe we should get on the road before a cop drives by."

Lexa looked around the cabin of the SUV. "The windows are too fogged, plus they're tinted. No one can see in." It almost sounded absurd to her ears. They've made love in the backstage of her concert, with the sound of their mating clearly audible to the audience. Now near to Clarke's home maybe she was right.

But the look that crossed over Clarke, she thought better of her modesty. "Jump in back and take off her jeans..." Pausing for a moment and adding. "Please." Lexa winked at her and tucked herself back into her pants. Her cock not entirely soft yet, but that definitely wouldn't last.

Lexa rubbed her face over Clarke's trimmed sex. A soft patch of dark blond curl covering her mound, and naked below. Her chin brushed against the slick covering her puffy pink lips, and her mouth began to water and dipped her nose around the scent and buried her tongue deep inside of her mate.

Clarke moaned as her hands came down to Lexa's head and her legs opening wider and gave her room to settle comfortably between her thighs. Lexa enjoyed giving pleasure to her as much if not more than receiving. Her tongue was wicked though. Embarrassed the first time, Lexa pushed her tongue out of her mouth on a dare, and the length and hard tip made her cheeks turn crimson to her ears. Then there was the length of her fingers. Long and probing, strumming her like her guitar and finding the music within her core. Her fingertips were releasing the pleasure in the soft patch on her front wall with precision.

As if hearing her thoughts Lexa pulled back and nudged the clit with her nose and licked around the base and sucked her into her mouth. Clarke saw stars and squeezed her thighs tight around her head and began to ride her face. Lexa's hands came around her bottom and drank up all of her wetness as she surged through her climax.

~

Back on the road after a quick wash and dry. Thank goodness they kept a supply for just this purpose. Clarke popped a piece of minty flavored gum in her partner's mouth as well as hers.

"I'm going to need some coffee when we get to your parents home." A true sign of a satisfied partner. It was well known to her that Lexa crashed after great sex. Clarke had to admit. She did too.

"I'll put a pot on when we get home."

~~~~

‘Wholesome.’ The first word to come to mind when she laid eyes on Clarke’s large family home. It had a front yard, back yard, pretty sizable garage, fencing, and one of those old-school mailboxes you used to see in vintage films. Her eyes widen at the excess of windows and gardens living among the trimmed green grass. It was the home that you saw in magazines and wish you had the opportunity to grow up in. To say that the nerves Lexa was harboring had turned up by 100, was an understatement at this point.

“Hey.”

Lexa snaps back to reality and looks at her mate sitting beside her.

“It’s gonna all be okay. We’ve got this, Lex.” Clarke says, taking Lexa’s hand in hers and tangling their fingers in a pocket of warmth. “Together.”

Lexa smiles at the sweet upturn of Clarke’s lips. She knew, on her own, she’d never had the courage to do something like this, but with Clarke… “Together.” She echoes. Kissing Clarke’s hand, before putting the car in park and killing the engine. They exited the vehicle, clasping hands again, and walked tall towards Clarke’s childhood home. In unison, like the unstoppable power couple, their friends always claim them to be. Upon crossing the cobble-stone walkway, up the short stack of stairs, and reaching the front door, both stop and look to one another.

“Ready?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods. “As I’ll ever be.”

Clarke smiles warmly at her one more time, before knocking on the wooden door. It opens almost immediately as if the person behind it had been waiting for it all day. And from the look on the older man’s face, that was indeed the case. He had brown, short, clean-cut hair with specks of grey among them that reflected is age. He had a few wrinkles on his face, but the kindness of his blue eyes was definitely the most well defined of his features.

“Honeycomb!” The man, whom Lexa assumes is Jake, Clarke’s father, nearly shouts.

“Dad!” Clarke smiles wide as her father looks to her with joy that could not be explained. She and her father were always very close, from the moment she was born, and the older she got, the stronger that bond became it seemed. Jake spread his arms open wide. Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and jumped into the tight bear-hug the man had been known to give only to her. He was taller than both Lexa and Clarke, a good 6 feet compared to Lexa’s 5 foot 7-inch stand and Clarke 5 foot 5 inch, so it was rather comical to see how much Clarke basically disappeared into his frame. But what a sight it was to behold, the reuniting of father and daughter.

They hugged for a nearly two minutes before Jake finally set her free. He kept his hands on each of Clarke’s shoulders as he smiled at her. “It’s so good to see my little girl again.” His voice, deep but soft in tone, like most omega males. “It’s been far too long.”

Clarke adopts an almost giddy persona in the wake of her father. “I’m an adult Dad. You can’t keep calling me that.” She giggles. “But I am sorry it’s taken me so long to get out here for a visit.”

“It doesn’t matter how old you get. You’ll always be my little honeycomb.” He said firmly, but with that gentle smile still plastered on his face. “And I understand. You make it when you can, and I cherish it every time that you do.” He kisses her forehead before turning his sights on the on-looker behind Clarke. “And who is this lovely young lady?”

Lexa blushes at that and dips her head in a show of respect to the older omega man. Clarke smiles, takes her mate's hand, and stands beside her. “This is Lexa.”

“Ahh, so this is the amazing girlfriend you’ve been hiding from us?” Jake replies, laughing with a gentle mirth and extending his hand to brunette. “Jake Griffin, it’s a pleasure.”

Lexa straightens up her shoulders and grasps the man’s hand confidently and respectfully. “The pleasure is mine Mr. Griffin.”

“Oh, no, you can call me Jake. Or Dad, since you’re part of the family now.” Jake said with unflinching kindness.

“I think we’ll start with Jake first, don’t want to jinx my chances.”

“Beautiful, smart, and from what I can see, has excellent taste in cars? Why my dear little honeycomb certainly found herself a catch, now didn’t she?” He smiles.

Lexa laughs at that. “Well, I like to hope as much.”

“No hoping about it. I’m an excellent judge of character, ask anyone, and I’ve got a good feeling about you Lexa.” He states, before pulling her mate into his arms. Hugging her tightly as if she were one of his own.

Clarke feels herself completely in awe at the sight of her two favorite people in the world finally meeting. She knew Jake would take Lexa in with open arms, but still, it was more wonderful than she could ever have imagined.

“What’s all the commotion out here?” A voice calls out, before an older Alpha female, Clarke’s mother Lexa assumes, makes her debut.

Conservative styled brunette hair, brown eyes, and her petite size belied the countenance she presented to Lexa. Her height just under Clarke and her scent projecting a domination around Lexa's clearly stronger one. Lexa smiled inwardly, she could easily out scent Clarke's alpha mother, but dialed hers down and put her hand out to shake.

"Mom, this Lexa Woods."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Griffin." Her mother's handshake was firm unlike hers. Lexa's habit learned after traveling overseas that in some places handshakes should be gentle and not overbearing, she chose the latter.

"So, you're the rock star my daughter fell head over heels for."

"Abby," Jake gentle scolded and received a glare back from his wife.

"What? Nothing I said wasn't the truth."

"Mom, don't start." Even with her mother's awkward greeting she still pulled her in for a hug. Lexa hung back by the door. Keys still in her hand, contemplating, grabbing Clarke and heading back to the city.

"I'm sorry, honey. Just my nerves. It's been too long. Let me look at you." Grabbing her by her hands and pulling back. Clarke hating the once over her mother was giving and caught her mom giving Lexa a glare over her shoulder. Her usually an outgoing partner, stood silent. Waiting to be invited further into the home.

Jake broke the tension. "Can I give you a hand with your luggage?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Griffin." Relieved to out the women's harsh gaze.

He clapped her on the back. "It's just Jake, Lexa."

Before leaving Lexa leaned over, kissing Clarke chastely on her cheek and whispered. "Put something strong in my coffee." It left the two of them standing in the foyer in uncomfortable silence

"Smells and looks like Martha Stewart been here." Clarke stepped down into the living room. Fall themed, smelling of spicy cinnamon apples from the candles burning along with a fire in the fireplace then spotted the large yellow retriever outside the sliding door clamoring to get inside. Ranger was her puppy she received as a high school graduation gift, now nearly eight years old and still full of spunk bowled Clarke over.

"Ranger," Clarke said and fell over on the sofa and greeted her old pal.

"She's missed you." Instantly Abby was scolding the dog. "Come, Ranger. Off the couch."

"I missed her..." Pausing to add, "And you guys."

"Nothing was keeping you from showing your face around these parts. I know it can't be as glamorous as your travels around the world."

That's when Clarke noticed a supermarket tabloid on the table. A glaring photo of herself from last month. On stage with her partner, half-clothed.

Clarke turned the magazine over. "Just living our lives, I suppose. We are adults."

"My patients and friends see..." Abby stopped as Jake and Lexa returned with the luggage and her guitar case.

Ranger sniffed the air and spotted the dominated alpha and trotted over to her and rolled on her back, exposing her belly in front of Lexa causing her mother to glare.

"Hey, girl." Lexa set her gear down and squatted down to petted Ranger on her stomach making her tail wag excitedly. The pup's head, as well as her tongue, lolled to the side clearly smitten with her partner. Clarke smiled at the sight, wishing somehow she could bring her back to LA, but didn't have the heart to take her away from her dad.

"Lexa you said you'd like some coffee," Clarke asked.

"Sure, just show me where to put our stuff."

~

The coffee was hot, but the whiskey was better. Lexa hummed after taking another sip. The warmth of the liquor quelled the uneasiness from Abby's attempts at getting under her skin. She first started by comparing her youth bands against today's as if she thought somehow it would bug her. It didn't. She could agree that some of the overly synthesized boybands were not the true talent behind their big hits. It was the artist behind the scenes. Lexa and her band's style more of the traditional rock. Lexa wrote and performed her unique music and had millions of followers. Even if that weren't the case, she would still write her music. It was what kept her going in the darkest time of her life. The period of her life she spent doing drugs and drinking too much being pushed in the wrong direction by Costia an old flame.  
  
"Hey, babe." Clarke strolled over finding her partner in the back sunroom. Ranger still by her side, keeping her company.

"Sit with me." Lexa shifted over on the comfortable sofa and Clarke curled by her side.

"Sorry about Mom." Clarke tried in vain to keep her mother on track for Thanksgiving, but she's was giving her fits.

Lexa had to know about this ex her mother kept bringing up. "So you're mother liked this Finn guy a lot?"

"She pretty hung up on him, yeah. Still to this day I do not know why. I told her he cheated on me, even got a one-night-stand pregnant." Clarke shook her head.

"Sorry, babe." Lexa wrapped her arm around her back. "So have you..."

"Not yet." Clarke pulled back. "I promise tonight I will."

"Should I get my stuff ready to leave just in case she kicks us out?" The pain the covered Lexa face tore at Clarke's heart. Her brave but somewhat stoic partner could easily push down her pain if need be but didn't want her to bear this alone.

"I can't say it's only my mother's fault, the way she is with me. I guess being an only child, she had plans for me, and I didn't live up to them."

"But, what about your art have you shown her your work yet?"

"I could, but she's never been that interested. She wanted me to settle down here and follow in her footsteps. Be the next family doctor. Maybe in another lifetime that would have been my life. But, I got lucky when I found you."

Clarke leaned her head against her partner and entwined their fingers. Rangers sat up and laid her head on Lexa's knee.

Clarke smiled. "Ranger can feel the good in you, my love."

"There you are." Jake had a stack of photo albums and pushed himself between the two women. Abby was lingering in the back when he waved her over. "She won't bite, honey."

Abby huffed and sat down beside Clarke. "I know."

  
~

Clarke helped Abby restack the photo albums in their spare bedroom. Her old bedroom now held her mother's unfinished projects, sewing mostly and a stack of dried flowers between books.

A few pictures fell out of an old album that was threadbare. Picking on one of Clarke's first baby picture. "You were such a lovely baby, honey." Holding on a picture of her buck naked and laying on a thick furry blanket, her eyes had not yet turned the bright blue they were today.

"I looked fat."

Lexa was passing by the room and stopped to listen. She couldn't help herself. She smiled and had to see the picture, but waited when the tone of their conversation turned.

"You were just a little chubby. Most children grew out of it. You just took a little longer. I think it was when you began seeing Finn. That's when you started to shine."

"Mom. Please don't."

"Why not? He's an alpha, successful now with his insurance business."

"Stop Mom. I don't want to hear this."

"I've put up with a lot with you and this woman and seeing you in the tabloids with her druggy friends. She's a stranger and not your type, I might add."

"Please don't do this again."

Lexa was seething and wanted to confront Clarke's mother but still held back.

"Clarke, just call him. Come back home. I can clean out this room...."

"STOP IT!"

The tone of Clarke's voice shocked Lexa and tried to peek around the corner and did just a little. Abby was facing away from her but could smell her scent grow into a bitter disappointment.

"Lexa's my mate, mom." Clarke pulled down her turtleneck and showed her mark. For two years now." Abby sat down slowly on her old bed. Lexa pulled back and leaned against the wall and took in a breath and closed her eyes. Proud that her lover finally told the one person that held so much sway over her life. She couldn't linger for longer. Ranger had spotted her from down the hallway and caught her before she gave her away.

~

Lexa brushed her teeth and watched Clarke from the bathroom. Clarke's eye was red-rimmed throughout dinner. The tone of the rest of the day quiet and they spent the evening watching an old black and white holiday themed movies. Abby seemed cordial enough, but stop asking her questions about her life and what they were doing next. Clarke also told her dad and pulled Lexa into a big bear hug. Very happy to have a new member of their family to his wife's distress.

"Can I get you anything, babe? Maybe another..."

"Liquor isn't going to help, only time Lexa." Lexa turned out the bathroom light and joined her on the bed. Running her hand along her thigh and ending at the join of her hip. Clarke looked over at Lexa and cupped her cheek. "You've been so good about all of this. For me for being afraid to confront my mother and her rude behavior."

Lexa needed to lighten the mood. "I got chased by an angry dad when I first started playing around. I got caught coming out of his daughter's bedroom just in my underwear. We were of age, but he didn't care."

That finally got a radiant smile out of Clarke. "I guess all parents..."

"Hush." Lexa pulled herself up and gently held her lover's cheek. "You're perfect to me. You made me a better person. I have you to thank for saving my life."

The moment hung quietly between them. The warmth that showed in Clarke's eyes was the recognition of understanding she was truly loved. There wasn't anything within her being that was not worth loving to its fullest. Clarke's mother tried to keep the light that was within her from showing, but Clarke's nature could not be bound. Now she wanted the whole world to know how fortunate she is. She heard a lyric take shape in her mind. A new song that was meant for only the two of them and filed it away until morning. Lexa asked with her eyes and received one, started to slowly undress Clarke, not without a kiss on one bare shoulder followed by a peck on the cheek.

Clarke's scent changed in an instant and Lexa was on her back and straddled by Clarke. Her hands at her waist, working at the zipper with one hand as the other went under her shirt and held her breast. Her mouth found her next. The alpha growled and rolled Clarke on her back and swiftly stripped her of her clothes, removing hers as well.

Lexa buried her face into her neck and licked over her mating bite. Positioning her mouth over the scar, and gently sucked into her mouth. Clarke groaned making her cock grow thick and dripped against her bare belly. Her warm hand reached between them and began to stroke her.

Lexa's body shook and leaned her forehead against Clarke ducking down to take her lips with hers and sunk her tongue inside. Their touches were coming from an understanding of their needs. Lexa arched over her and positioned herself between Clarke's thighs penetrating her in one swift movement.

Born on a tide of love, the two tangled with arms and legs. Mouths and tongue connecting laying down the strength within their bound. Clarke cried out when Lexa hit against the sensitive patch on her front wall and reflexively squeezing down against her hard cock. Lexa grunted with each thrust. Their mingling scents growing between them filled the room.

Lexa pulled Clarke's hips further up on her bent knees. Her mind pushing away all the hurt feelings and gave all she was to her mate. "I love you, Clarke." Clarke clung tighter and squeezed down again against her shaft. The warm wet silk of her core filling all the empty places in her heart. Rocking harder, deeper until Clarke's climax grew and fell over with her in a sea of love and joy nobody could take away.

Wetness against her cheek and Lexa pulled back. Brushing the blond locks that covered her mates eyes. "I love you so much, Lexa. Please never leave me."

"Hush, my love. I'm not going anywhere." Lexa continued to rock against her, remaining inside until they both were drawn into slumber.

~

Lexa woke in the early morning of Thanksgiving Day. Her front, melded into Clarke’s back, holding her tightly as if even an inch apart from her would mean her peril.

‘Because it would.’ Lexa thought as she nuzzled her nose into the space between Clarke’s shoulder and neck. Her mark, reminding her that the need was mutual. She smiles when Clarke’s sleeping form takes a heavy sigh and burrows deeper into their pillow. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ Her heart, beating like a war drum in her chest. ‘I’m so thankful to have you.’ The thought, reigniting the spark she had just the night before.

She smiles. Lightly kisses Clarke’s cheek, then gracefully removes herself from her mate. She rummages through their luggage until she finds her favorite band shirt, one Clarke had helped design, and her soft, cotton Darth Vader pajama pants. After she dresses, she quietly makes her way out of their room, stopping at the door frame to gaze at Clarke for just a second before departing.

~

An hour later finds Lexa comfortably seated in the living room, on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Fire lit, and a mug of coffee, three sugars with a hint of milk, sitting on the small end table. Her hands, dutifully at work on what could be her most ambitious piece yet.

Writing music was never an issue for her, she could do binges of it for days on end, but putting her feelings about Clarke into words had its challenges. Finding the right syllables to describe the emotions that lit inside her every time Clarke smiled at her, touched her, told Lexa she loved her…it seemed that no phrase in her limited vocabulary could properly bring to life the uncontainable flame that kindled within her essence, every time her eyes lay upon the paragon that was, Clarke Griffin.

Her love, her mate, her everything.

But today, luck seemed to be on her side. Note after note, lyric after lyric came running to her at a pace almost unmatched by an Olympic gold medalist. From the moment her pencil hit the paper, the hymn of her undying love and devotion broke through any doubt or unease she felt about her abilities, and brought with it, the gift to share her deepest of reflections into the forefront. It took a few revisions and resyncing to get it all right, but when she looked at the result, the pride she felt was enough to claim a mountaintop.

But her moment of triumph is cut short when a large golden body jumps into her lap.

“Oh, hey, hey. Easy there, girl.” Lexa says to the giant pup as she tries to move her piece out of the way of Ranger’s need for affection. She laughs when Ranger answers with wet kisses on her cheek, tail wagging with elation over seeing one of her new favorite people.

“She’s all about the morning loving I’m afraid.”

Lexa smiles, turning her head to see Jake walking into the living room. Sporting a smile of his own and mug of what smelled like warm eggnog in his hand. “I can see.” She says, rubbing Rangers' golden coat in an attempt to calm the pupper.

“Ranger, come on girl, give Lexa a break.” He commands. Ranger whines but listens to her master. Instead, she sits obediently at Lexa’s feet and lays her head atop her knee. “Good girl.”

“Thanks, Jake,” Lexa says gratefully.

“Anytime.” He takes a seat in his favorite recliner near the sofa. “You’re up early, huh?”

“Yeah, had some thoughts driving me nuts all night, so I decided to write them down.”

“New music?” He sips at his mug.

“Yeah,” Lexa answers, a light blush taking form on her cheeks.

“Ahh, it’s for Clarke, isn’t it?” He smiles that ‘proud dad’ smile, making Lexa blush even more embarrassingly.

She clears her throat, doing her best to hide her nerves. Even though she and Jake had bonded very much immediately, she still felt that lingering anxiety that comes with talking to the father of your mate. “How’d you guess?” She takes a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

“Because you get all flustered like a spring chicken whenever she’s around, or she's the subject of something. You forget I know what young love is like.”

“I’m glad, at least, you see it.” Lexa sits her mug in her lap, her eyes downcast. “Abby on the other hand…”

Jake hums in acknowledgment. “Abby…she just, she needs some time. She had so many expectations for our family, for Clarke, she forgets that things weren’t always so clear-cut from the very beginning.”

Lexa looks at the older man inquisitively. “What do you mean?”

Jake sips his nog one last time before sitting it on the end table. “Well, you see, Abby and I had a very rough start. Believe it or not, her father was no fan of me.”

“Really?” Lexa asks. She starts to stroke Ranger’s ears when she hears the pup whine at her side.

Jake nods, sits back and gets himself a little more comfortable. “Abby and I had been friends since forever. We grew up only a couple of houses apart and were inseparable. Her father didn’t mind me then, but when Abby and I had presented, he did not like having his ‘strong, alpha daughter’ around me so much.” He sighs. “I’ve always been more of a free spirit.”

“So that’s where Clarke gets it from, huh?” Lexa teases.

Jake chuckles. “Indeed, it is. Anyways, her father thought that I was going to drag her down, what with her working to become a great doctor someday, and my career path was more along the lines of restoring vehicles. She and I had fallen head over heels for one another, and her father saw it right away. Needless to say, lil’Jake was no longer the son he always wanted.” Jake’s tone is low for a moment. His usually vibrant smile, a little downturn from the old memories. “What sucked more is that I idolized the man, so not having his approval…it really struck me, ya know?”

Lexa nods in quiet understanding.

“So, when I say I know what it’s like to feel the way Abby has been making you feel, I mean that, wholeheartedly.” Jake reaches out and grasps Lexa’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She gives a small smile. The message, clear and welcomed. He retrieves his hand and continues. “But, Abby loved me all the same and refused to let her father come between us. So much so, that when he threatened to disown her, she’d told him so be it.”

“Really?”

Jake nods. “He did it. Disowned her, for a while anyway. We’d found our own apartment, mated right after high school, then both went to college. Her mother remained in contact with us, helping secretly where she could. To her father’s sheer shock, I had been completely supportive of Abby and helped wherever I was needed. She became the renowned doctor she is today, and I made my mark in Hollywood as one of the ‘go-to-guys’ for classic car restoration.”

"Talk about making him eat his words."

Jake nodded. "Mm-hmmm, a few years later, after Clarke was born, her father contacted her. He apologized for everything he had done and said. He even offered his apologies to me. It was definitely a sight to see, an older alpha bowing his head in respect to a younger omega. But he was true in his conviction to fix what he had broken. It took time and a lot of effort on his part, but we eventually found peace at the end of the ashes."

Lexa smiles when she sees Jake doing the same.

He takes out a vintage pocket watch from his sweater, "This, was her father's watch. He gave it to me right before he passed. He said that it was passed down from generation to generation of all honorable men of the Griffin family. Then he put it in my hand, and said he was proud to call me his son."

Lexa places a comforting hand on the older man's hand that lay on the side rest. Jake's kind eyes meet hers, and he smiles, genuine and bright as a summer ray of sun.

Jake looks at the pocket watch. A thought wandering his mind for a moment, before he looks to Lexa. "You may not be a man, but..." he takes Lexa's hand, turns it upward and places the pocket watch there, clasping her fingers around it.

She looks at him with utter shock and awe. "...Jake, I..."

Jake nods. "...you may not be a man, but you are the person my daughter has chosen to be her mate. The one she wishes to spend her life with and build a future. So, that in of itself is proof to me that you are an honorable member of the Griffin family. Therefore, in keeping with tradition, I pass this on, to you, Lexa."

A tear, rare for her in every way, falls down her cheek. "...I... Thank you, sir."

"The honor is mine." Jake smiles. "Now, enough of this sappy stuff. What are your feelings on classic mustangs?"

Lexa chuckles and wipes the tears from her eyes and holds onto Jake's gift. "I love them, very much."

"Then how would you like to see the new project I'm working on in the garage?"

"I'd love that!" Lexa answers. "Let me just change into something a little more appropriate, and I'll come back down?"

"You got it, kid, I'll wait right here with Ranger."

Lexa nods. She gathers all of her things and starts to get up. "Thank you again, Jake. I can't explain to you how touched I am by this." She says, holding up the pocket watch.

"I think I can imagine." He smiles.

Lexa smiles back at him before she makes her way up to Clarke's room.

~

It's nearly noon when Clarke wakes from her slumber. She stretches and yawns wide, feeling a bit misplaced when she doesn’t feel the warmth of her mate beside her. She looks around the room, making sure that Lexa wasn’t spooked by the events of the night before. Everything that happened with her mother had caused her stress, beyond explanation. She knew her mother was not going to make this first visit with Lexa on her arm easy, but to go as far as she had, was absolutely inexcusable. She had hoped to tell her mother about their mating in as civil a way as possible, but she forced her hand with her undercut antics, to say the least. It hurt her, even more, to know that Lexa had been present for it.

Her worries came to an end when she sees Lexa’s guitar securely placed near the dresser. The beautiful instrument that was as much a part of Lexa as the skin on her back. But seeing it there, also made her wonder where Lexa possibly could have gone. Clarke sighs, figuring she’d slept in enough and decides to take a shower.

She fished through their luggage to retrieve something to wear for the day but surprised when a sheet of paper falls into view, tucked away near the end where Lexa’s belongings were. She wasn’t one for snooping, never, but her curiosity got the better of her.

She opens up the folded paper, and gasps after reading a bit of it. ‘This is…it’s a…’

"It's for you."

Clarke turns to Lexa, tears building in her eyes. "T-this...its...for me?" Her voice, intense with every word.

Lexa slowly approaches her omega. Hers. 'Mine.' Her alpha reminds her. She takes Clarke's free hand in hers and replies softly, "...yes."

Clarke squeezes her hand. Making it known with every fiber of her being. She is sorry. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean..."

"Shhh." Lexa politely intercepts. "I know, Clarke. I understand."

They remain there, silent, but words aren't needed for them to comprehend the feelings keeping their souls intertwined.

"Will you..." Clarke begins. "...will you, sing it for me?"

Lexa smiles and nods in agreement. 'Like I could ever say no?' She thinks.

She settled Clarke back on their still disheveled bed and picks up her guitar and begins. It was soft rhythmic melody dancing lightly with her practices fingers then she began to sing:

_“You're my blooming flower in this chaotic landscape,_

_Tethering my thoughts to the peace and sun that the birds sing,_

_Breaking away the grime of this jagged line,_

_Telling me how much I mean in the sweetest ways._

_I got you on my mind, baby,_

_I'm giving thanks that I got you in my life, baby,_

_Giving thanks that you remain by my side, baby,_

_Giving thanks that I am yours and you are mine, baby._

_Together,_

_We gonna take the world by storm,_

_Together,_

_Making our mark in the stars,_

_Together,_

_We'll keep proving them all wrong._

_I got you on my mind, baby,_

_I'm giving thanks that I got you in my life, baby,_

_Giving thanks that you remain by my side, baby,_

_Giving thanks that I am yours and you are mine, baby._

_Tell me again,_

_Those words I live to hear,_

_Tell me again,_

_Those things that take away the fear,_

_Tell me again,_

_And I'll devote them back in kind,_

_*guitar solo*_

_Girl, I'll say it right now,_

_I'll say it forever,_

_I'll love you till the end of time,_

_Cuz there ain't no one better,_

_I got you on my mind, baby,_

_I'm giving thanks that I got you in my life, baby,_

_Giving thanks that you remain by my side, baby,_

_Giving thanks that I am yours and you are mine, baby._

_I got you on my mind, baby,_

_I'm giving thanks that I got you in my life, baby,_

_Giving thanks that you remain by my side, baby,_

_Giving thanks that I am yours and you are mine, baby.”_

~

Just outside the door, the older woman with tears streaming down her face felt every word Lexa sang to her daughter. 'Had she been wrong all this time?' Shaking her head recalling her experience with her father and how he hadn't approved of Jake, the love of her life. Lexa loved her daughter, with what she could now understand was devotion. All she ever wanted for her. Smiling and wiping her tears away. She pushed away from the wall outside their room and headed back to the kitchen. It was Thanksgiving after all. And she felt it in every fiber of her being. She was thankful.

~

Lexa was the center of attention. Clarke's cousins, nieces and nephew, aunts, and uncles. The stray elderly neighbor, alone for the first time for the holidays invited to share with them, their bounty. All gather around the rockstar.

That's when Clarke caught the beaming smile cover her mother's face. She almost looked proud, and for being such a pain in her side when they first arrived, her mother did a hundred-eighty turnaround. She noticed it right away when she wasn't in the kitchen preparing the feast when she would be the first to introduce her partner to her family.

Lexa looked up forlorn in Clarke's directions and push aside Eddie and Jerry, two twin beta nephews and pulled her free. "Lexa needs some air from you lot." Causing groans and laughter and they went back to the football game on the TV.

"How you doing, babe?"

"I think I liked it better when your mother hated me." Lexa was joking of course, but Clarke hip-checked her none the less.

"I do not know what you did, or what caused her transformation and I'm not going to asks. I'm just glad we have all of this." Clarke held her arms wide over the room.

"Dinner's ready," Abby called out, and they all took their assigned seats. "Before we dig in, I want to say how happy I am that my beautiful daughter found the one special person in her life that will give her the joy I've known with my Jake. I also want to apologize for how I treated your mate earlier Clarke. I see it now. I'm not too old to have forgotten, what it is like to be loved and belong to that special person."

Lexa and Clarke joined everyone as Abby raised her glass. "Here is to giving thanks for what we are truly blessed with."

Lexa felt Abby's words heal that last bit of doubt she carried for so long. Clinking her glass and giving her a wink.

"I hope we make you proud and thank you for inviting me, us into your home."

Abby smiled. "I just want to be the first to know when I can expect my new grandchildren."

Clarke choked on her wine and looked over at Lexa, finding her blinking her eyes rapidly against the possibility.

After the cheering died down Lexa said, "We promise to let you know first, Abby."

Clarke whispered under her breath when Jake began cutting up the turkey. "Children?"

Lexa joined her hand with hers under the table and quietly said, "When we are both ready."


End file.
